NUNCA TE OLVIDE
by SraMalfoy
Summary: Hermione perdio a Draco ahora lo unico que tiene es, su recuerdo?


NUNCA TE OLVIDE

**Bueno aqui un pequeño one-shot que escribi en un momento de inspiracion, espero que os guste, pronto comenzare a subir la otra historia que os prometi. Un beso.**

Hermione miraba por la ventana, recordando su historia con cierto rubio de Slytherin, en su ultimo curso se habían amado con locura, con pasión enfrentándose a todo y a todos. Pero el ya no estaba, Draco Malfoy había traicionado a los suyos por amor, aun siendo ya un Mortifago marcado, no dudo en dar su vida por el ser que amaba en la batalla final y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera pudo enterrarlo porque su cuerpo desapareció.

Las lagrimas resbalaban por la cara de la Griffindor, el dolor, aun después de dos años seguía dentro de ella, tanto era el punto de ese dolor, que se juro así misma el jamás estar con nadie, jamás enamorarse de nadie y vivir para siempre con el recuerdo de la única persona a la que amo y amaría.

Sus amigos intentaban animarla intentando que saliera, que conociera gente, que se divirtiera, pero ella se negaba, no es que le gustara estar sufriendo, pero el amor que entre ellos nació había sido tan fuerte que jamás le podría olvidar, es mas no quería olvidarlo, porque para ella eso seria traicionarlo.

Se acerco hacia la cama de un pequeño que dormía placidamente, un pequeño de algo menos de dos años, como le recordaba a su padre, el ni siquiera llego a saber que iban a tener un pequeño, ya que desapareció antes de que ella misma se enterara, ahora él era el único recuerdo que le quedaba del amor de su vida.

Le acaricio el pelo y las lagrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro, como se parecía a él, de hecho era idéntico, mismo pelo, mismos ojos, mismas facciones. Como le hubiese gustado que él estuviese allí, que fueran una familia a pesar de su juventud.

Cuando Hermione se entero de que estaba embarazada sintió un pánico terrible al saber que tendría un bebe con dieciocho años y que estaría sola para criarlo, sin la compañía de su amor, la gente le aconsejo que en su estado debía plantearse si seguir adelante o no, pero ella no lo pensó ni dos veces, a pesar de estar aterrada, el pequeño seria el único recuerdo vivo que tendría de él, por lo que siguió adelante, con ayuda de sus padres y amigos.

A pesar del pequeño ella pudo estudiar medimagia y hacerse una gran sanadora en el hospital de San Mungo.

Después de observarlo por un rato, con gran tristeza se fue a dormir, por las noches era el único momento en el que de verdad se desahogaba, cuando nadie la veía llorar, cuando podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos sin que nadie sintiera lastima de ella, mas de lo que ella sentía de ella misma, pero por el día debía ser fuerte, por su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto como todos los días, si no hubiese sido por aquel pequeño que la necesitaba, hace mucho tiempo habría abandonado este mundo para reunirse con su amado.

Se dirigió al baño, se ducho, se vistió con cualquier cosa (casi nada tenia sentido para ella) e hizo lo mismo con el pequeño, desayunaron y antes de ir a trabajar dejo al pequeño en una guardería mágica que habían abierto cerca de San Mungo después de la batalla final.

Como todos los días llego al hospital y se dirigió a su sección de la que ella, pese a su corta edad, era directora. Su departamento se dedicaba a curar heridas graves producidas por hechizos. Aunque desde la caída de Voldemort ya no había tantos casos, algunos Mortifagos seguían haciendo de las suyas, ya que intentaban levantar otra vez el imperio de su antiguo Señor.

Alguien la llamo por megafonía, se precisaban de sus servicios urgentemente, había llegado un herido muy grave, había sido sometido a múltiples maldiciones durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no se explicaban como seguía vivo pese a su juventud.

Hermione con su carpeta de historiales se dirigió hacia la sala donde habían llevado al herido, entro por a puerta como toda una profesional, pero lo que allí vio hizo que le temblaran las piernas hasta el punto de tirar las carpetas y prácticamente caerse al suelo.

Allí tumbado en la cama estaba él, medio muerto, pero allí, corrió hacia él y sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás médicos que se encontraban en la sala, se abalanzo sobre él llorando, de alegría, pero con un llanto incontrolable, ella que pensaba que no lo volvería a ver hasta que su hora llegara, no podía creer que aquel chico fuese Draco Malfoy.

El chico despertó a pesar del dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Hermione, lo siento, lo intente, pero no me dejaban...- Draco prácticamente decía incoherencias.

Shhhhh! No hables, tienes que recuperarte, no voy a perderte otra vez.

Te quiero – no dijo nada mas porque volvió a caer en un estado de inconsciencia.

Hermione se dedico a él día y noche durante tres días, al pequeño lo había dejado con sus abuelos. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que Draco se pusiese bien, le daba igual donde había estado, que le había pasado, solo le importaba que lo había recuperado y que él la seguía queriendo y lucharía para que se pusiese bien a pesar de su gravedad.

Al cuarto día sus constantes volvieron a ser normales y aunque todavía estaba muy débil, despertó, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una Hermione muy desmejorada a causa del cansancio que tenia encima después de haber estado tres noches sin dormir.

Hermione? – pregunto Draco confuso

Ella levanto la cabeza y lagrimas de alegría surcaron de nuevo su rostro.

Cómo te encuentras?

Teniéndote a mi lado, en el paraíso.

Dios Draco no sabes lo que he sufrido al pensar que te había perdido, que jamás volvería a verte. – Hermione se acerco a la cama y se abrazo a él.

Lo siento, lo intente, intente escapar numerosas veces, pero el no me dejaba, cada vez que lo intentaba él me torturaba, pero esta vez lo conseguí, le mate, le mate y escape.

Draco tranquilo por favor, a quien mataste.

A mi padre, después de protegerte contra aquella maldición crucciatus multiplicada, quede casi muerto, pero no del todo, me llevaron con ellos después de la batalla y después de curarme, me torturo durante dos años, encerrado en una celda si luz ni agua, pero al final lo conseguí, conseguí verte.

Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí, no puedo creer que seas real, solo espero que no sea un sueño.

No es un sueño princesa, estoy aquí, he vuelto y esta vez para siempre, por fin podremos formar una familia como siempre soñamos, juntos para siempre.

Hay algo que tengo que decirte Draco.

No digas nada, lo suponía, suponía que después de pensar que había muerto habrías rehecho tu vida, pero no te preocupes lo entiendo. – dijo apenado Draco.

No es eso Draco, me prometí a mi misma el día que te perdí que jamás estaría con nadie nunca, nunca te olvide.

Entonces, que es lo que pasa, ya no me amas?

Mas que nunca.

Entonces, dime algo por favor.

Bien- Hermione no sabia muy bien como decirle que tenían un hijo de casi dos años, no quería darle mas sustos.- al mes de desaparecer...me entere de que estaba embarazada.- se lo soltó como pudo ya que la emoción no la dejaba pensar claramente.

Embarazada?

Si, de un bebe, tuyo y mío, por supuesto, cuando me entere casi me muero, no sabia como afrontar esa responsabilidad yo sola, sin ti a mi lado.

Pero lo tuviste verdad?

Verdad y él ha sido el único recuerdo tuyo que he tenido todo este tiempo, mi única razón para vivir, si el no hubiese estado, no creo que hoy yo estuviese aquí.

Ósea que quieres decir que tenemos un hijo, tu y yo, que soy padre, que lo tuviste, dios, gracias Hermione, gracias por no olvidarme.

Aunque hubiese querido un hubiera podido.

Cómo se llama?

Como tu, Draco.

Le pusiste mi nombre?

Si, no soportaba la idea de que jamás volvería a pronunciar tu nombre y él es tan igual a ti, su cara, sus ojos su pelo, todo.

Y donde esta ahora, necesito verlo.

Esta con mis padres, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto sagas de aquí, lo conocerás y por fin seremos una familia.

Tu crees que me querr�?

Estoy segura, a pesar de que no estabas yo le he hablado de ti, de cómo me querías y como le querrías a él si estuvieses aquí, pero ahora estas, se va a volver loco.

Te quiero Hermione, te quiero muchísimo, tu has sido mi razón de seguir luchando.

Yo también te quiero Dragón y nunca mas volveremos a separarnos.

Draco conoció al pequeño, este como si nunca hubiese asimilado que jamás vería a su padre lo reconoció al momento, cosa que lleno de emoción a Draco. Desde aquel momento vivieron como siempre quisieron juntos, felices en familia. Draco entro en el Ministerio después de entrenarse para auror y aunque al principio los amigos de Hermione desconfiaron un poco, finalmente se hicieron amigos de él, respetando la decisión de su amiga.


End file.
